User blog:DonTurner/Final Destination 8
The opening scene of Final Destination 8 begins with scenes of the Berlin skyline during the daytime with classical German music and landmarks like the Brandenburg Gate, Berlin Cathedral, Reichstag, Potsdamer Platz, and the Fernsehturm. Afterwards a group of college kids are on summer vacation in Berlin in their fourth day in Berlin and are about to leave the hotel to go up the Fernsehturm (TV Tower). The names of the characters are Deanna, Amanda, Jeff, Devon, Blake, Roger, Rebecca, and Mike. When the college students arrive at the Fernsehturm after getting off the top on hop off sightseeing bus, Deanna has a vision of a fire starting in the kitchen of the revolving restaurant and killing most of the people inside the Tower including everyone in the group of college kids except Deanna herself. She visions the group being in the observation deck looking out over Berlin with the clear 25 mile view in sunny weather and a shot of the ticket reveals the date to be May 25,2014. Then, an order is made to evacuate the tower after a fire starts in the revolving restaurant about 100 people including Deanna making it out before the fire explodes, cutting off every escape route out of the tower. Most people above the fire perish and a few are reached by helicopters with baskets before the fire explodes again at the television antenna and causes the whole tower to collapse. Deanna snaps back to reality and warns her friends not to board the elevator and they actually believe in her. Then some distance away, they watch in horror as the iconic TV Tower burns and collapses. The death toll according to a news crew on site is 300, with only 30 survivors. The survivors watch the news in horror back in their hotel room and are shocked about how Deanna could predict such an event. Later that day, the survivors have dinner at the Funkturm (Radio Tower) and visit the observation deck for a night view of Berlin and see smoke rising from the site of the Fernsehturm. Back home in White Plains, New York, a week later Roger is helping to maintain a store on a boom lift platform, when suddenly, the platform collapses and Roger is crushed and killed by the platform. Jeff is shopping in the store and is petrified by the loss of his friend doing maintenance. The remaining survivors meet at Deanna's house and talk about Death and how it got after the survivors of the North Bay Bridge Collapse, Flight 180 crash, Route 23 pileup, Devil's Flight rollercoaster crash, McKinley Soeedway crash, and the collapse of the Weiner Risenrad in Vienna. About a day later on a news broadcast, the premonition of the sinking of the Barbados Princess cruise ship off New York City in 1972 is revealed to the public by William Bludworth. Later that day, Amanda is at a meeting at her accounting office in White Plains and a price of ceiling rule falls onto Amber and kills her immediately. That evening, Deanna, Jeff, Devon, Blake, Rebecca, and Mike meet at the Cafe Miro 081 in New York City where Sam Lawton worked 14 years earlier. They realise that Death is after everyone except Deanna and realize that something must be done to cheat Death. The next day, Deanna takes her 2005 Acura TL on a dirt road that has turned very muddy by heavy rain the previous night. There, she gets her car stuck in the mud and spins the tires trying to free her TL until Deanna rocks her car out of the mud. Later that day, Deanna visits William Bludworth and Bludworth advises that the remaining survivors create new life to cheat Death. Category:Blog posts